


醉

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Relationships: Garry Leers/Jack Bright
Kudos: 1





	醉

天空已經徹底暗了下來，耀著微弱光芒的細碎星辰點綴著這塊暗色畫布，但坐落郊區的站點內仍處處燈火通明並熱鬧非凡，透著窗能看到無數人影湧動。不用太過擔心，並不是說有什麼緊急且加不完的班，也不是產生或發覺了什麼危機，只是偶爾會來個一次的員工派對。什麼？開派對哪需要什麼特別的理由？今天世界沒有毀滅、沒有哪個Keter收容失效不就已經值得慶祝了嗎？

站點內大多數的員工都參與了這場盛大派對，難得的輕鬆歡快感染了在場的人們，酒精一杯杯下肚，催化出了平日壓抑研究員們更加高昂的興致。此刻恰好來到這兒出差的Bright在人群中四處打招呼，時而開個玩笑炒熱氣氛，亦或是和同事們一起對哪個倒霉鬼待會兒就會吐一地打個小賭。

雖然不是在這裡常駐，但畢竟有熟人在此處，這個站點他也算是熟悉。然而Bright在派對中晃了這麼久都還沒碰上對方，正猜想著後者是否壓根兒沒有參與這場熱烈活動，Bright的眼睛便於偶然間捕捉到位於會場最邊緣、那人毫不顯眼的身姿。Leers安靜的待在角落，透過掛在臉上那兩片方形凹透鏡呆然地盯著手中早已飲盡的玻璃杯，周圍的嘈雜與歡騰像是與他完全無關似的。與Leers待在同一個空間卻沒有被熾熱的視線追隨還真讓Bright感到不習慣呢。看樣子對方似乎被其他同事拱著攝取了比以往更加大量的酒精，現在這模樣鐵定是醉了吧，喝茫了的Leers可不常見到，Bright帶著一絲好奇往對方身處的角落走去。

「嘿，Leers，盯著個空杯子看有這麼有趣嗎？」人事主管在呆立的同事面前揮了揮手調笑著道。

聽到叫喚後男人仍發呆了幾秒，他緩緩抬起頭，看清來者胸口的紅寶石護身符後先是睜大了眼睛，接著很快露出再明顯不過的喜悅：「您好，Bright博士。我只是在想些事情。」

Bright不由地挑起眉毛。認出了自己卻不同於以往那般驚惶結巴或試圖飛奔逃跑嗎？他確定接下來將會很有趣。

「難不成在想我？」Bright勾起壞笑，歪著頭向他又湊近了不少後刻意地壓低聲音道。若是在平時聽到這樣的問句此刻Leers已經炸的整張臉直到耳根皆一片紅了吧，他想見識看看此刻對方會有什麼樣的回應。

「是的。」透過擦拭整潔的鏡片能清晰看見Leers因溫暖笑意而微微瞇起的雙眼，他依然直視著Bright並面帶笑容沒有躲閃。「我剛才正想著您。」

哇噢，喝醉以後這麼大膽啊，這個不好好把握機會玩一番太可惜了。

「那麼你想跟我到別的地方放鬆一下嗎？」

一句邀請令男人眼底綻放了更加絢爛的色彩，他很快地微微一頷首。

「好的。」

他跟隨著人事主管的腳步離開了派對會場，一旦只剩他們倆Leers便主動靠了過去，這真的是平日見不著的一面呢。Bright摟著對方仰頭低喘，身上衣物一件件被剝落，逐漸上升的體溫在彼此接觸間傳遞，略微急切的貼近讓Leers的鏡框都被碰歪了，那些纏人的親吻不斷貼上來，自己簡直就像正被享用的點心那般。無論是眉眼、雙頰、鼻尖、還是唇瓣都被男人以唇輕碰了遍，好似怎麼吻也吻不夠，伴隨著濃烈酒氣的吐息噴灑上他的臉龐，但Bright並不覺得討厭。

當Bright把一小包分裝好的潤滑液放進對方手中，Leers才終於停下無止境似的吻。一隻手撫上臀部，另外一隻手的指節裹上黏稠的滑膩，就連探入時Leers都不斷湊上來輕吻他的臉頰，在體內潤滑開拓的指是如此溫柔而有耐心，Bright只是稍微不適應地皺一下眉頭對方都會緩下動作。無論多麼細微的變化都沒有被放過，不禁讓人懷疑他是否依然保有清晰的神智，然而此刻大膽而主動的接觸絕對不是平日的Garry Leers做的出來的。

「會不舒服嗎？」每當有略微大一點的動作，Leers都會低聲反覆詢問他的感受，Bright早已懶得一句句回應了，只是在聽到男人又一次問起時敷衍地搖搖頭，對方總是在得到肯定後才繼續，然後又是那些不間斷的吻。親個不停的，他都不會覺得煩嗎？見識到了同僚接吻狂的一面，Bright是不至於感到難受，只是非常的……不習慣。

「已經夠了吧。」Bright說著，語氣不帶多少感情。前戲實在拖了太久，於後方進出的指早就順暢無阻了，但Leers還是不放心似的撫弄著內部，像是試圖讓他更加放鬆。聽見Bright這麼道才讓Leers撤回手，男人很快的啄了下他的唇，然後雙手緊緊擁上人事主管的身軀。對方面部湧現的、那副仿佛發自內心的幸福笑顏讓Bright終於忍不住笑出來，漸強的笑聲一時半會兒止不了，他只能一隻手掩著雙眼任自己笑的渾身發顫。突如其來的舉動讓Leers帶著困惑退開，他在一旁安安靜靜等待，直到Bright突兀的發笑終於結束。

「何必那麼小心翼翼？」笑意一停止Bright便咧嘴說道。Leers像是看待珍寶似的戰戰兢兢始終令他想笑，時不時的主動接近也僅是想作弄這愚蠢的傢伙找樂子。一切從最開始就是如此的可笑，他覺得自己能忍到現在才爆發已經很不得了。

Bright勾上對方的脖子露出極盡嘲弄的弧度，將一字一句咬的齜牙咧嘴：「你應該知道的吧，客觀說起來你只是在操一個被我覆蓋的倒霉死刑犯啊。」

身體、生命之於他僅僅是拋棄式的資源。Leers投來的傾慕眼神和敬重對待只是浪費在一具具用完即丟的軀殼間，簡直滑稽到了極點。他怎麼到現在都還不厭倦？

「所以呢？」Leers只是輕輕地眨了眨眼，在Bright摟上來後，他用以表達回應的那些細膩撫摸與觸碰便未曾停止。

「對我來說現在面前的人是Jack Bright就夠了。」直直望進面前人的眼底，深闇的瞳反射出了自己的倒影。Leers神色認真的訴說道，他再次主動緊抱上Bright此刻使用的軀體。

「……我只是深深喜歡著Bright博士您而已。」那是細小到幾乎融化在空氣中的一句話，但人事主管仍聽見男人這麼對他說，落在頸側的細密親吻令他感到有些癢。Bright嘲諷的神情一點一點崩解，最終歸為面無表情。他沒有答覆對方任何話語，只是沈默了會兒，才抬起手輕撫Leers靠在肩頭的腦袋。

過去發生的那些好像與現今稍微重疊，在那個人形異常更加自由的時代，他見識過的不只一回的那些戲劇般的情節。怎麼會有人笨到對一個Skip動心，如今他也仍是這麼想著。Bright心知肚明那該死的編號一時半刻他是擺脫不了了，很明顯擁抱自己的這名同事也是歸類於那些愚蠢傢伙的其中一員。倘若有心的話，有太多手段能阻止Leers的行為了，不過……

算了，反正除了熱切的注目外，平日Leers也不會有礙著他的行為，就維持現狀吧。

他還有利用價值。

男人擁著他，下身熾熱的體積緩緩推入，濡濕的內壁被一寸寸撐開，每一分摩挲都引出戰慄的舒適直衝腦海，Bright的視線停留在虛空的一個點，唇邊不由自主吐出一絲低吟。讓思考全部停擺吧，此刻只要沈淪於快感便足矣。

交合的挺動由溫和地慢節奏漸強，撞擊於敏感處的刺激使他腿跟不斷抽搐顫抖，他的性器泌著無色前液貼在對方腹間隨擺動摩擦，體外粗糙布料帶來的細癢與體內硬挺衝撞的酥麻交融，促使他愈來愈接近達到釋放的頂端。

下身追尋著本能的欲望挺進，Leers喘著氣盡可能貼著雙臂間的男人，像是要把另一人和自己徹底嵌合。此刻心心念念的對象正與他身體連結在一起，隨時都要脹破胸口的戀慕卻依舊無處宣洩。所以他才會不斷以吻與撫摸觸碰對方，若是不這麼做，他的心遲早會承受不住滿溢的熱情而自毀。

一波一波沖刷上來的快意湮沒一切，實際上Leers隱約期望著這一刻能永遠不要到來，如果不邁入終章，他就能像現在這般一直擁抱著對方。在即將爆發前他把自己從那美好的緊緻退出，Leers的一隻手往下滑，牽起Bright垂在身側的手，並讓自己的手指與對方的交纏。

我愛您。

酒精的力量實在太可怕了。埋在被窩內的疲憊身體每一個細胞都在抗拒著起身，清醒後頭疼欲裂的宿醉中Leers這麼想著。他知道自己對酒精的耐受性不怎麼好，一直以來也都因此而十分注意，但昨天派對上同事們的邀請他實在無法推脫，接連飲下幾杯烈酒的結果便是到夜晚後半完全呈現記憶斷片的狀態了。

他依稀記得那天碰見了Bright博士，但說來慚愧，平日的痴心妄想與記憶交雜使Leers無法清楚回想起自己當時究竟說了或做了些什麼。所以一到上班日，他找到了談話的機會便鼓起勇氣向Bright詢問，如果自己做了什麼失禮的事情至少還能道歉與補償。

「什麼都沒發生。」Bright博士沒有從工作間抬頭，僅是語氣平淡的如是說。

得到答案後他打了招呼便匆匆離開，步行於走廊間不由地鬆了口氣，Leers很慶幸一切都只是自己的大腦過於活躍建構出的想像而非真實。那些對他的想法只該埋在心底隨時間腐爛，永遠見不得光。


End file.
